My Fair Lady
by Misty Narumi
Summary: As I traced back to my past memories, there was only one woman that stood out; the woman that I loved the most....


I've thought of this several weeks ago and couldn't get it out of my head. It took me a while to finish this because of other things. Hope you enjoy! I don't own anything!

**My Fair Lady **

My head rested against my hands on the soft pillow as I lay on my old bed. My arms rested beside my head and my eyes were closed shut.

It's been about 10 years after the war with the Dark Signers ended. During those 10 years, my friends and I, and others helped each other to complete the Daedalus Bridge that connected Neo Domino and Satellite.

Thinking back on the events that happened in my life, memories of it played back in my mind like a Cinema. There were memories of my childhood at this orphanage; also Team Satisfaction, Kiryu, Crow, Jack, and I dominating Satellite by defeating every duel gang. I couldn't forget our friendship and how our team broke up when Kiryu was sent to jail. That feeling of seeing him taken away by Security made my gut twist into a knot; also the thought that I betrayed him.

Even though Kiryu took revenge on me because he thought I betrayed him, I still thought of him as a friend. I did my best to save him in our duel, Signer vs. Dark Signer. It made my heart ache after Kiryu died "again". All I know now, and somehow I have this feeling that he must be resting in peace.

There were also memories filled with pain and suffering that I've went through when I went to prison; and my duel with Aki at the Fortune Cup and after when I "saved" her again after Divine's death. It was that time at the Fortune Cup when Aki and I first met.

And how could I not forget the memories filled with fun, joy, and laughter with the twins, Aki, Crow, arguments with Jack, and other times. I chuckled at that thought.

My eye opened halfway as I heard a childlike tune; a tune that invites a peaceful mind so warm and friendly, but at the same time grief.

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down._

_London bridge is falling down……"_

I swung my feet and let it touched the dusty and sharp wooden floor. I stood up and walked towards the window only to see the owner of the voice.

"……_.My fair lady."_

I smiled one of my rare smiles. Aki and Mikage were playing with the orphaned children along with ours, Yuki, Minoru and Victor Atlus; also Crow's son Gabriel. It seemed Aki and Mikage were the "bridge". At "my fair lady", Aki and Mikage trapped Yuki with their arms. They then swayed her back and forth as they sang the next verse as she giggled.

"Hey, I heard you were taking a nap in your old room."

I looked at the blonde man leaning against the wall. "So?"

"So?" he mocked.

"Didn't you visit your old room, too?" I countered.

Jack stared at me a bit irritated and with disbelief. "We shared the same room, idiot!"

Oh yeah….

I bit my lip trying to hold a temper that would start a never-ending argument. I calmly breathed through my nose and released my breath through my mouth. I thought of changing the subject.

"Jack, remember playing London Bridge when we were kids?" I asked him as I continued to gaze out the window.

"Hmph, how could I forget that you were the _lady_?"

I shot a glare at him. He had a smug grin on his face. "Very funny, Jack!"

"Hmph!" Jack scoffed as he still had his smug grin as he headed towards downstairs.

I glanced back out of the window. Yuki and the boys were playing with the orphaned children. They always seem to like to play with the orphaned children when we come to Satellite for a visit. I then noticed that Aki and Mikage weren't with them. I guessed they went inside a few minutes earlier.

I averted my glance from the window and headed towards downstairs.

11111111111111

I spotted Aki cutting some vegetables in the kitchen with her back facing me. I grinned mischievously I sneaked up behind her. The tune of "London Bridge" played inside my head as I approached closer and closer to each rhythm.

Out of all my past memories, tragic and happy, only one person stood out of all of them. This person, or woman, made me whole during the certain times of my life (when we started to get "intimate", of course). That woman was my precious wife, Aki Izayoi. It made me lucky to have her even though she suffered in the past.

"My…" I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her body tense a little. She didn't make any sudden movement to shove me away or stab me with the knife.

Deep within my heart, she would always be the woman I love the most. It was my promise to her parents, my vow to God, that I would take great care of her, whether in "sickness or in health."

"Fair…" Her body then relaxed into my arms when I kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Lady."

**End **


End file.
